


Хороня Ганнибала

by Teado



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Book Spoilers, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/pseuds/Teado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошли годы с тех пор, как Ганнибал сбежал из тюрьмы. Уилл пытается жить дальше, продолжая надеяться, что Ганнибал не забыл его и когда-нибудь вернется. Но однажды звонит Кларисса Старлинг, чтобы сообщить о смерти Ганнибала и пригласить Уилла на похороны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хороня Ганнибала

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burying Hannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/856845) by [queen_insane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_insane/pseuds/queen_insane). 



Телефонный звонок застает Уилла, когда он готовит ужин; его разум шепчет, что это не может быть Ганнибал, и Уилл ненавидит себя за одну только мысль о таком. Обычно он слишком устает, предпочитая покупать еду на вынос, но в те редкие моменты, когда Уилл позволяет себе что-то приготовить, ему кажется, будто к нему в гости заходит призрак Ганнибала. Уилл продолжает стремиться к человеку, который давно сбежал из тюрьмы.

Который не пришел, чтобы увидеть его. Который бросил его.

Каждый день Уилл должен напоминать себе, что не забыл Ганнибала. Не забыл, как звучит голос того, кто предал его, проткнул ножом и оставил шрамы, не видные на теле. Лишь самой глухой ночью Уилл позволяет признаться себе, что любит его. И до сих пор ждет возвращения.

Телефон еще звонит, а затем переключается на голосовую почту. Уилла мало интересует мир за пределами его дома, и если это действительно важно, то ему перезвонят.

Телефонный звонок раздается снова, но Уилл слишком занят своими мыслями. Любопытство становится сильнее его желания быть одному на четвертом звонке, и Уилл поднимает трубку.

— Вы Уилл Грэм? — спрашивает женский голос на другом конце линии.

— Да.

— Уилл Грэм, — ее голос звучит так, будто она знает Уилла также хорошо, как своего возможного возлюбленного. — Я Кларисса Старлинг.

Уилл знает это имя, он слышал его от Ганнибала в одной из их бесед. И эту женщину Ганнибал выбрал вместо него, а Уилл ничего не понял, пока не стало слишком поздно. Часть его хочет опустить трубку, забыть об этом звонке и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Но что-то в голосе Клариссы говорит Уиллу, что это плохая идея.

— Лучше, чтобы это было что-то важное.

Повисает пауза, и Уиллу кажется, что Кларисса тихо всхлипывает.

— Ганнибал скончался три дня назад. Я подумала, ты хотел бы об этом знать.

Что-то ломается в Уилле, конечно, он думал об этом моменте, но никогда — как о чем-то, что действительно однажды произойдет. Уилл падает на стул, бездумно смотрит на еду и пытается осознать, что Ганнибал не вернется. У Уилла никогда не будет шанса показать Ганнибалу, сколь многое тот потерял, оставив его. И сам Уилл так и не сможет, наконец, признаться себе. Не сможет сделать так, чтобы Ганнибал поцеловал его, как Уилл привык. Как было до того ножа в животе, до того, как все стало плохо, до того, как это двуличие сбило его с толку.

— Вы слушаете меня, мистер Грэм?

Он находит в себе силы слабо ответить:

— Да.

— Я собираюсь похоронить его в Литве. Будем только мы и несколько друзей, которых он нашел здесь, в Праге.

Уиллу хочется смеяться, когда он слышит слово «друзья», но в горле встает ком — у Ганнибала не было друзей. Были лишь те, кого он считал достаточно достойными, чтобы оставить в живых. И уже из них Ганнибал выбирал самых интересных.

— Я приеду.

Уилл слышит, как Кларисса вздыхает, будто пытается взять себя в руки.

— Я сообщу вам, когда все будет устроено.

— Спасибо, — говорит Уилл, и он действительно благодарен.

— — —

Похороны проходят в солнечный день, Кларисса решает не проводить никаких церковных обрядов, поэтому они встречаются сразу на кладбище. На Уилле его лучший черный костюм, и он думает, что Ганнибал был бы горд за него. Стоимость этого костюма могла бы окупить чью-нибудь аренду, но в нем он чувствует себя на удивление уверенно. Пожалуй, это первый раз, когда Уилл чувствует себя хорошо в подобной одежде.

Когда Уилл подъезжает к небольшому кладбищу, ему навстречу выходит женщина в ярко-желтом платье, и он впервые видит Клариссу Старлинг. Она красива, но ее глаза — то немногое, что Уилл может разглядеть в них, — напоминают его собственные. Кларисса улыбается ему, когда Уилл выходит из машины, и указывает на небо:

— Хороший день для похорон, вам не кажется?

Он смотрит вверх.

— Не думаю, что Ганнибала заботила бы погода на собственных похоронах. В отличие от музыки.

— О, вы правы.

Погребение проходит быстро и сентиментально: они просто опускают гроб в яму под звучание Vide Cor Meum, и Уилл думает, что это композиция очень подходит. Какая-то часть его хочет плакать, но он не находит в себе сил. И когда Уилл оглядывается на других присутствующих, то видит слезы в их глазах. Он бросает косой взгляд на Клариссу, она заставляет его чувствовать себя не таким одиноким. Глаза Клариссы такие же сухие, как и его. Но это слабое утешение.

Когда все заканчивается, и большинство уходит, Уилл все еще стоит на могиле.

— Забавно, что после того, как мы не раз сидели напротив друг друга, и я доверял вам свои секреты, о которых никому не хотел рассказывать, я не могу найти слов, когда действительно хочу с вами поговорить, — Уилл счищает землю со своих ботинок и пытается снова, надеясь найти больше слов. Но говорит только три. — Хорошего отдыха, Ганнибал.

И эти простые слова кажутся Уиллу такими незначительными.

Кларисса подходит к нему и встает рядом:

— Я не знаю, что сказать ему. Первые несколько дней я была в смятении, а потом подумала, что должна злиться на то, что он оставил меня. Или, возможно, я недостаточно расстроена из-за того, что он мертв. Я не ничего не чувствую.

— Да.

— Нам стоило бы его ненавидеть — за то, что он сделал. Но я не могу, просто не могу.

— Да.

— Вы немногословны, — говорит Кларисса, глядя на него.

Уилл не отвечает, и они еще некоторое время молча стоят над могилой Ганнибала. В конце концов Кларисса разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но немного поодаль снова останавливается и смотрит на Уилла, будто размышляя о чем-то:

— Поедете со мной в Италию?

Уилл оборачивается:

— Да.

— — —

Солнце, встретившее их на похоронах, кажется, следует за ними в Италию. Вызванное Клариссой такси съезжает на мощеную дорожку, и Уилл думает, что это место слишком богатое и респектабельное для кого-то вроде Клариссы. Они останавливаются у дома, Уилл выходит из машины и восхищенно оглядывает открывающийся вид на сельскую местность.

Это удивительно, потому что они находятся всего в тридцати минутах езды от Флоренции, но Уиллу нравится, что город недалеко. Он вспоминает свой дом, в котором жил с собаками, прежде чем отказался от такой жизни в обмен на последний шанс не сойти с ума. И Уилл до сих пор не уверен, что не упустил его.

Кларисса платит водителю, и тот помогает им внести сумки внутрь.

Возможно, Уилл должен насторожиться от того, что дом выглядит жилым, но он слишком занят изучением новой обстановки. Не замечает Уилл и доносящихся из кухни запахов, вглядываясь в пейзаж за окном. И тогда раздается голос, который поражает Уилла настолько, что он выныривает из своих мыслей:

— Приятно снова видеть тебя.

Уилл оборачивается, думая о том, что он должен быть потрясен и, возможно, испуган, но вместо этого его накрывает облегчение.

— Ганнибал.

— Я пришел к выводу, что, когда люди оказываются слишком близки к понимаю, кто я, лучше умирать. Надеюсь, вы не имеете ничего против, мой дорогой Уилл.

Подобная идея настолько безумна, что, пожалуй, никто, кроме Ганнибала, не мог бы прибегнуть к ней. Уилл поворачивается, ища взглядом Клариссу, — хочется наорать на нее за все это, но она уже ушла куда-то вглубь дома, оставив их вдвоем.

— Кларисса оказалась лучшей актрисой, чем мне казалось.

— Она лучше, чем думают многие, — Ганнибал делает паузу, — но мы здесь не для того, чтобы говорить о ней. Ты злишься на меня?

— Хотел бы. Но мой разум, кажется, ликует от того, что ты не лежишь в шести футах под землей.

— И как же я могу заслужить у тебя прощение за этот спектакль?

Уиллу не нужно долго думать, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос:

— Поцелуй меня.

И Ганнибал делает это.


End file.
